Forward The Cycle Shall Continue
by ComradeDelta
Summary: Trillions of years old, Harry Potter lies alone at the end of the universe, and at the beginning of a new one.


**Summary:** Trillions of years old, Harry Potter lies alone at the end of the universe, and at the beginning of a new one.

Harry wondered why he had survived for this long.

Undying and invincible, he watched as Humanity ventured into space, into the darkness. As they evolved, ruled, and were alone in the universe. Countless deaths. Countless births.

Yet it seemed he was the only one left. As suns burnt down to red dwarfs, and those to black holes, so did humanity's numbers dwindle, until it was but a small family living on a space station orbiting the last red dwarf in the universe.

Life had hung on here for centuries, by a thread. As the lights in the sky blinked out one by one and Harry watched, A pair of twins had born. The mother had died for their life, her last breath leaving as they began to cry.

He watched the twins grow up, looking with such bright and curious eyes at the red dwarf hovering menacingly out the space station's window. He watched as it was discovered that they were infertile and unable to birth a new generation.

He cried as they passed to old age. He stared with mournful eyes as the last red dwarf imploded upon itself, forming yet another black hole in the sea of space.

And then Harry Potter got a crazy idea.

(~)

Before him on a table was a portable electromagnetic wave generator, a space-time disruptive device, and a wand of elder wood.

Grabbing the space-time device and casting a spell on himself, he walked through the airlock of _Hedwig Station A,_ not affected by the vacuum of space. He made for the back end of the space station, swimming through space.

Arriving at the main propulsion engine, he wired the space-time device into the module, delicately plugging in the cable.

Returning inside the station, he plotted a course for _everywhere._

He was going to make one hell of a black hole.

Heading to the nearest neighbouring black hole, he activated the space-time device, and after warping the space-time field, dragged the black hole behind him, and jumped into hyperspace.

Arriving back at the newly formed black hole, he released the one trailing behind him, just for it to collide with the already present black hole.

Enthusiastic, he realized he was going to be a _very_ busy wizard for the next millennia

(~)

It had taken a damn long time, for sure, but he had done it.

In front of his ship was a supermassive black hole. It wasn't just supermassive though. It was the most damn massive thing that'd ever existed in the universe. The combined mass and scale of _all_ the black hole that existed in the universe, he was lucky dark energy had run out long ago if it hadn't he'd need better reality warping engines, something that he couldn't get ever again.

Marvelling at the massive monstrosity, he began conjuring mirrors.

And more mirrors. And more, and so much more mirrors.

An earth month later, he'd finished conjuring mirrors.

He'd done all this for a reason, and it was time to go through with his idea.

Harry Potter was going to restart the universe.

(~)

Waving his wand fluidly, mirror after mirror flew through the vacuum of space. He had to cover the black hole's surface area with mirrors, and it took a _lot_ of mirrors to do so with such a black hole.

He waved his wand for _hours._

A sphere of metal formed.

Finally, when there was but a small gap remaining in the massive shield of mirrors, he brought out the electromagnetic cannon and readied himself for what he was going to do.

Switching it one, the cannon hummed in his hands, spewing forth a blue beam into the massive sphere of mirrors. He held his positions there for five earth days before the cannon lost power, and then he closed the hole in the sphere and waited.

The mirrors shone so bright, and as he gazed upon the divine light, a smiled was upon his lips, and tears fell from his eyes.

Readying himself, he brought the tip of the elder wand upon the godly sphere, and summoning his magic, thought one thing.

 _Reducio._

The elder wand trembled and cracked within his hand, as the sphere began to shrink, the black hole following suit.

When there was but a tiny crumb of pure energy before him, he spoke.

" _As death looms upon, and the abyss stares back, know that thy that truly wills will succeed in any mission. Thy shall not falter, thy will try, even though thy shall cry, and thy shall die"_

 **DIFFINDO!**

The universe exploded forward unto a big bang once more.

Harry Potter smiled as the hottest heat destroyed him, and he was no more.


End file.
